


Eye Contact at the Wedding

by brokenlibrarygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlibrarygirl/pseuds/brokenlibrarygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from bbcjohn on Tumblr.  What if while Sherlock is playing violin for John and Mary’s first dance, John looks over Mary’s shoulder at Sherlock and their eyes lock and neither of them can look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Contact at the Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my writing is short and full of angst...enjoy or not..

"And so now the best man will be playing an original composition entitled 'Waltz for John and Mary' for the couple’s first dance. Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Watson” Janine, Mary’s bridesmaid announces. 

Sherlock takes a small stiff bow and picks up his familiar violin, takes a deep breath and begins.

The song washed over me as I danced with my new bride. It was achingly familiar, it was the song Sherlock had played for me when he was still trying to apologize again for jumping off of that damn building. It was the song Sherlock had called mine, it began slow and low and swept upwards. I smiled at Mary and sighed a little teary eyed. Why had Sherlock chosen this song, what was he trying to say. I swept her in a quick spin and faced the pale man on the dais. 

Sherlock’s eyes were closed as she moved with the violin in the controlled way he did everything but then at John’s favorite part of the piece he opened them and we locked eyes. I inhaled and realized the usually composed face of my friend was undone. Even in dim light of the room I could see a slight flush of his cheeks, the bite of his lip he did when he was upset, and the unnecessary swallows he was taking as the song was drawing to the close. 

“Hello? What’s wrong dear?” Mary murmurs as we have nearly stopped moving altogether.  
“Sorry luv, caught up is all” I say shakily and spin her away to escape the eyes of my best man, my best friend, and my true heart that was breaking.


End file.
